Evony Arceneau
'Personality and Character Traits' 'Personality' 'Character Flaws and Strengths' Flaws: Strengths: 'Characteristics' »» Sexuality: Pansexual »» Likes: Male Hapanii Accents; Bubble Baths; Scented Candles; Art Museums; Urban Legends; Torture Devices; Falling Leaves; Blood Play; Gold Wine; Colours - black and purple; Malreaux Roses; Schadenfreude; Exotic Cuisine; Lingerie and Hosiery; Tchotchkes; Stargazing »» Dislikes: ' ' Moralists; Fabrications of the Truth; Colour - pink; Not being in control; Poor hygiene; Designer Knock-Offs; Cowards; Self-Pity; Disobedience; Extreme cold environments »» Fears: Being Kidnapped »» Disorders: Blood Fetishism »» Hobbies: »» Other: Personal Connections Abilities and Training Data »»''' Master(s): Vaga Obscuria | Dagger Bacquin | Dresdin Astil | Vanya Aklin »» '''Acolytes/Apprentices/Padawans: Vali Arceneau »» Trainer(s): Tanith Arceneau | Braxis Tudor | Samara Galloway | Victor Amorphis »» Initiates: Blaze Ston | Celestia Arceneau Force Abilities & Other Skills Meteoromancy= *Item |-|Necromancy= *Item |-|Voodoo= *Item |-|Witch Techniques= *Scream of the Ssurian *Touch of Kiin'dray *Revitalization of the Whuffa *Sense of the Veshet *Ears of the Chiroptix *Speed of the Toocha *Blood Trail *Aspect of The Storm Neutral Abilities & Other Skills Species Abilities= *Zombie Creation/Enthrall *Accelerated Healing *Compulsion *Drain Energy *Drain Life Energy *Energy Vampire Creation *Enhanced Senses *Enhanced Speed *Enhanced Emotions *Longevity *Sound Mimicry *Telekinesis *Ancient Empowerment *Seduction *Immune against Disease and Illness *Blood Manipulation *Killing Gift *Mind Control |-|Politics & Culture= *Hapes *Tapani *Dathomir *Charubah *Procopia *The Coven |-|Languages= *Lorellian *Hapanii *Paecian *Galactic Basic Standard |-|Combat= *Unarmed * Sword & Melee *Expert Marksman (Blaster) *Lightwhip Assets and Possessions 'Amulets and Talismans' Amulets: Talismans: 'Holocrons' 'Weaponry' Lightsabers: Whips: 'Miscellaneous' 'Origins' Of the children born to Tanith Arceneau and Braxis Tudor, Evony is the eldest daughter born five years after Axel. 'Dangerous Liaisons' Certain expectations fell upon the children of the royal House Arceneau; alliances between houses and other governments were considered a duty and a privilege. Many courses of action had been that of being betrothed to another royal or a noble of higher standing. Evony had been entered into a relationship with a noble by the name of Thaddeus Adhemar. The relationship that blossomed in the early stages had been one of deep affection, or at least considered such by the Pelin'a, though her intended had nefarious motives behind agreeing to such an arrangement with the Hapan beauty. Through the course of their relationship, Thadeus had eventually discovered the true lineage of his future bride which confirmed the suspicions he and others of his dominion had concerning the Arceneau family. This secret being that of their vampiric blood which was exploited by the man when he forced Evony to reveal herself in that nature after coming to discover the reactions from extreme cold environments. After threatening the Pelin'a and torturing her with the "five by five" methods, Evony eventually had snapped and rendered Thadeus' life by exsanguination. Such was the same fate for the other men who participated in the brutal rituals against her. Though it was understood why she had committed the murderous acts, she was nonetheless scolded for potentially placing the family in mortal danger. Evony had taken action against these allegations and begun down a path of destruction and tyranny. 'A Daughter's Revenge' 'Secrets and Lies' 'Deadly Possession' Much to the displeasure, dismay, and disagreement to many within the galaxy, an epidemic of missing Force users had happened. 'Sins of the Sister' Curiosity had nipped and tugged upon the Pelin'a when it had concerned the newly elected Fel'da of Justice, Blaze Ston. 'Pleasure From Pain' 'Character Sources' UNTAMED EVIL SNAKE EYES SLAUGHTER OF INNOCENCE HEARTS OF DARKNESS WELCOME TO THE NIGHTMARE LET THE DARK TIMES ROLL SOMETHING WICKED THIS WAY COMES Category:Hapan Category:Energy Vampire Category:Females Category:Government Figure Category:Royalty Category:Nightsisters Category:House Arceneau Category:Character